


you can take all the pain away from me

by IMightwing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, not to either main character but a mission Dick worked and it's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMightwing/pseuds/IMightwing
Summary: "Dick took on so much and cared so intensely, sometimes it took someone else to physically drag him out of his swirling thoughts and back to the real world."





	you can take all the pain away from me

**Author's Note:**

> The implied/referenced child abuse is not either of the main characters.
> 
> Thank you to [samaelstoker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samaelstoker/pseuds/samaelstoker) and [Volavi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/pseuds/Volavi) for beta-ing and cheerleading.

Jason wrung out the dish rag and set it on the sink to dry. He sighed and checked the clock on the oven, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. Dick should have been home by now. 

The rest of the family had gone to bust up a child trafficking ring operating out of the harbor. Jason had fought hard to be allowed to come, but Bruce had insisted he stay behind. And Jason...well, Jason couldn’t say that he blamed him. There were certain kinds of people the justice system would never be hard enough on, no matter what Bruce insisted. And Bruce knew that Jason continued to hold that opinion.

But Jason wasn’t killing these days. And that wasn’t why Bruce had insisted he stay home. Bruce had told him privately that this was one of the worst trafficking rings he’d seen in years. He knew of Jason’s past, and was worried being in that environment would be bad for Jason’s mental health.

Jason had just been surprised that Bruce had thought of that. He’d agreed that maybe this mission wasn’t the best one for him to be on, though he’d hated the fact that everyone would be rushing into danger while he sat at home.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the window in their bedroom sliding open. “Dick?” Jason called, hurrying in, hoping everything was alright. 

One look at Dick was enough tell him it wasn’t. Dick was standing in their room, wringing his mask in his hands. 

“Dick?” Jason asked again, quieter this time. Dick looked up at him, his eyes red. He didn’t say anything. “Dick, sweetheart, what happened?”

Dick shook his head. “It was so bad, Jason.”

Jason felt his stomach clench. “Is everyone okay?” He wanted to comfort Dick, to pull him into his arms, but he knew in these situations he had to let Dick initiate the contact. 

Dick nodded. “Yeah. But the kids, Jay…” He trailed off. 

Jason took a few tentative steps closer. “What can I do, Dickiebird? How can I help?” 

Dick crossed the final two steps in between them and shakily reached out his hands to rest on Jason’s chest. “Please,” he said simply, looking up at Jason with a wild look in his eyes. 

And Jason knew. He’d only seen Dick like this a handful of times, and less than half of them had been since they’d started dating. He knew, whatever had gone down tonight, had to have been bad. Knew that when Dick got like this, he needed someone to think for him, to take the weight of the world he willingly accepted and remove it for a few hours, long enough for him to stop thinking and just sleep. To recover from the horrible things he’d seen. Dick took on so much and cared so intensely, sometimes it took someone else to physically drag him out of his swirling thoughts and back to the real world. 

Jason gently cupped Dick’s face in his hands and forced him to make steady eye contact. “You stop me if you need to.” 

Dick nodded. 

“I need you to say it, Dick.” Jason held his gaze. 

“Yes. I’ll stop you.” Dick’s voice was quiet, but steady. 

“Okay,” Jason said. He used the hands around Dick’s face to pull him in for a bruising kiss. Jason could hear the sigh Dick let out as his arms wrapped around Jason’s neck. He tangled one hand in Dick’s hair and tugged lightly before pushing Dick to sprawl back on their bed. 

“Strip. I expect you naked by the time I get back.” Jason turned and walked back to the kitchen, setting out a couple of things he knew he’d need later. By the time he got back into their room, Dick was sitting on the bed exactly where Jason had left him, only completely naked. 

“Good boy,” Jason praised. Tonight was all about taking the darkness out of the recesses of Dick’s mind and filling it with light. Jason had to strike the right balance of praise and orders to try and drag Dick out of his head and ground him again. 

He leaned down to kiss Dick again, smoothing a hand over his jaw. “Get me ready to fuck you,” Jason ordered, straightening up and pushing his hips towards Dick, his meaning clear. 

Dick eagerly pushed down Jason’s sweats and boxers to free his cock as Jason pulled off his t-shirt. Dick gave Jason’s cock a few strokes with his hand to get him to full hardness before swiping his tongue down its length. He pressed a few open-mouthed kisses to the shaft before swallowing him down. 

Jason hissed and tangled his hand in Dick’s hair, pulling a bit. Dick moaned. Jason knew that the slight pain helped to ground Dick in this situation, helped him to stay in the moment and not veer off onto another train of thought somewhere. 

Dick was good at giving head. Jason had to pull him off sooner than he liked, knowing if he let Dick carry on too long, Jason would be coming and of no use to Dick. He used the hand in Dick’s hair to guide him off his cock and back down onto the bed. Jason grabbed the lube and a condom out of the nightstand and joined Dick on the bed, kissing him with bruising force. He gathered up Dick’s wrists in his hands and used his body weight to tip them over, holding Dick’s wrists captive up by the pillows. 

“These stay here until I say otherwise, understood?” Dick nodded, his pupils gone wide. 

Jason proceeded to kiss his way down Dick’s chest, biting his neck, his shoulder, sucking a nipple into his mouth, kissing his stomach, before reaching a hand around Dick’s cock and stroking it slowly once, twice, before swallowing it down and sucking hard. Dick’s hips shot up, arching his back and thrusting into Jason’s mouth. Jason pinned Dick’s hips to the bed, forcing him to stay still. He glanced up to look at Dick’s face to check on him, and saw that Dick’s arms were shaking with the effort of keeping them in place.

“You’re doing so well, Dickie,” Jason said, pouring lube onto his fingers and letting it warm up slightly. Without warning, he swallowed down Dick’s cock again and gently rubbed a finger around the rim of Dick’s hole. 

Dick’s hips shot up and he cried out, but he didn’t move his hands. Jason was pleased at that. Dick wasn’t in the right mindspace for discipline, but if he disobeyed an order Jason knew that Dick would feel guilty unless he was punished for it. But what Dick needed right now was praise, not punishment. 

Jason carefully eased a finger into Dick, giving him a moment to adjust to the sensation. Jason rubbed at his hipbone with the thumb of his other hand, trying to give Dick as many points of contact as he could. Dick was extremely tactile at the best of times, and when he was distressed he became even more so. Once Jason thought Dick was okay, he proceeded to gently thrust his finger. 

“Jay,” Dick groaned, clenching his hands into fists. 

“Look at you, already so worked up for me. Think you can take another finger, Dickie?” 

Dick whined. “Yes, Jason, please.” 

Jason slipped another finger in alongside the first and reached, looking for--

Dick arched his back. Jason watched the flex of the muscles in Dick’s abdomen as he cried out. “Jason please, fuck, Jay…”

If Dick was already that incoherent, then he was more worked up than Jason had thought. 

Jason swallowed down Dick’s cock again, trying to push his boyfriend towards an orgasm as efficiently as he could. He kept thrusting his fingers, aiming for Dick’s prostate every time. 

“Jay,” Dick panted. He sounded wrecked; Jason couldn’t tell from this angle, but he suspected Dick had reached the point where his eyes were watering from the different sensations. Jason hummed around Dick’s cock, trying to give him the permission he knew Dick was looking for to come.

Dick apparently understood, because the next thing Jason knew, Dick was coming into his mouth. One down, Jason thought. 

He carefully eased his fingers out of Dick and swallowed, not wanting to leave Dick alone to go spit. “Good job, Dickiebird. You did so well.” Jason wiped his hands on the sheets before sliding his hands up Dick’s arms. “You can move now, baby.”

Dick immediately threw his arms around Jason’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jason kissed back, not wanting to deny Dick the physical closeness he so obviously needed right now. He smoothed a thumb over Dick’s cheekbone, wiping away the tears that had fallen there during Dick’s orgasm. 

“You alright?” he asked softly, breaking the kiss. 

Dick nodded, then rolled his hips up, rubbing against Jason’s erection. “Want you to come,” he said. “Want you to fuck me.”

If Jason were actually attempting to dominate Dick, he wouldn’t have let that statement fly. But as it was, this wasn’t about domination, not really. It was about grounding Dick, about taking away his need to think and choose. But if Dick was willingly making a choice, Jason would never deny him what he needed. 

“Okay,” Jason said, reaching for the condom where it had fallen earlier. They didn’t always use them, but Jason wanted minimal cleanup tonight, wanted to be able to hold Dick for as long as he needed to recover from the images polluting his mind. He tore the condom open and rolled it down his cock before leaning down to kiss Dick one more time. 

“You ready?” he asked, hitching one of Dick’s legs over his shoulder and lining himself up with Dick’s entrance. 

Dick nodded, then moaned as Jason slowly pushed in. “Fuck, Jay…”

Jason leaned down to kiss Dick again, giving him a moment to adjust. Once Dick whined into the kiss and arched his back, Jason knew he was alright to move. He started thrusting slowly, wanting to draw this out as long as he could. The longer Dick was getting fucked, the more relaxed and tired he’d be after the fact. 

Dick moaned as Jason hit a sweet spot, his hands twisting in the sheets. Fuck, this wasn’t going to take long. Jason had been so focused on getting Dick distracted and coming that he hadn’t realized how far gone he was. 

“Not yet, Dickiebird. You don’t come this time until I say so.” Jason wanted Dick’s orgasm to hit relatively close to his own so that he could properly help him come down from it.

Dick whined and arched his back. Jason could feel his frustration, his desperation, and fucked into him harder, relentlessly chasing his own orgasm. He batted Dick’s hand away from where it had come up to stroke at his cock, hard again after coming in Jason’s mouth. 

“No, you don’t get to touch this time.” He slipped Dick’s legs from his shoulders to his waist and tipped over, pinning Dick’s hands above his head again. 

Dick moaned, the tears starting to form again in the corners of his eyes. “Please, Jay please, I need you, please.”

Jason was so close. He swiped a thumb over Dick’s cheek, wiping away the tears. Dick opened his eyes to look up at Jason. The amount of trust in his gaze took Jason’s breath away. “Now, Dickie. You can come.”

Dick was coming before Jason even finished the sentence, without either of their hands to get him there. Feeling Dick clench around him tipped Jason over the edge, moaning Dick’s name as he came. 

Jason took a moment to breathe and gently stroke Dick’s hair before he pulled out and disposed of the condom, knowing Dick got overstimulated very soon after sex. “Dick?”

Dick hummed. 

“I’ll be right back, okay sweetheart? I’m just going to get a towel.”

Dick nodded, clearly in no hurry to move anywhere just yet. Jason went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off before he grabbed a washcloth to do the same for Dick. He sat carefully on the bed to wipe Dick down and smiled softly as Dick leaned towards him. 

“Have you eaten?” Jason looked down at where Dick had crawled into his arms and threw the washcloth towards the hamper. 

Dick shook his head. “Not since dinner.”

Jason kissed the top of Dick’s head. “I’m going to go grab a couple of things, I’ll be right back. Okay?”

Dick nodded and allowed Jason to stand up. He ignored his sweats that were lying on the floor where Dick had thrown them earlier, figuring he could walk to the kitchen in his own apartment naked if he damn well pleased. He grabbed the things he had set out earlier and walked back into their bedroom. 

Dick had wrapped his arms around a pillow. He opened his eyes as Jason walked back in. 

“I’m back, sweetheart. Scooch over.” Jason sat back down and broke off a piece of the banana bread he’d made earlier. “Open.”

Dick opened his mouth and smiled slightly when he tasted what he was eating. “You put chocolate chips in.”

“Yeah, well, this dork I’m dating seems to really like it when I do,” Jason said drily, reaching out to run his thumb over Dick’s jaw. 

“I love you,” Dick said plainly.

“I love you, too,” Jason replied, feeding Dick another bite of banana bread. 

Once Dick had eaten an entire slice and drank the glass of water Jason had also brought in, Jason turned out the lights and gathered Dick in his arms, pulling the blankets over them both. Dick curled up next to him and wrapped an arm around Jason’s waist. 

“You okay?” Jason asked quietly, wrapping an arm around Dick so he could nestle into his side.

Jason felt him sigh. “No. Better. But not okay.” Dick shook his head. “It was bad, Jay.”

“We don’t have to talk about it, Dickie. It can wait.”

Dick nodded, burying his face into Jason’s neck. “Thank you,” he murmured against the skin.

“Of course.” Jason kissed the top of Dick’s head and held him close, knowing the physical touch was what he needed the most right now. 

And Jason would die again before allowing anything to rip him from Dick’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. You can find me on tumblr at [graysonning.](graysonning.tumblr.com)


End file.
